Morangos e Neve
by Kiwii6
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata havia me ensinado a odiar muitas coisas, mesmo sem ter conhecimento de nenhuma delas.


Eu, Hyuuga Neji, nunca cheguei ao ponto complexo de odiar coisas mínimas. Claro que todos temos algo reservado na vida pra ter ódio, até tenho uma severa lista de coisas desse tipo, mas todas transbordando de razões e justificativas. Acho que ao longo da vida aprendi a ser racional, talvez até de forma exagerada, como se não possuísse sentimentos. Então porque eu não conseguia ver morangos e não ter vontade de esmagá-los até não servirem nem pra suco?

_O pior de tudo é quando, para uma pergunta complexa, se tem uma resposta simples_.

Porque ela me ensinou a odiá-los.

oOoOoOo

O reflexo no espelho mostrava a imagem de um garoto com bandagens na testa, sendo boa parte coberta pelo cabelo castanho, comprido e bagunçado. Por debaixo delas, havia mais uma marca em sua vida. A diferença era que aquela não poderia ser retirada, era a permanente amostra grátis de inferioridade da família secundária. Como eu sabia tantas coisas sobre o tal garoto? Simples, essa história era a minha, assim como o maldito reflexo.

Fui relembrando aos poucos a quantidade de mudanças que haviam ocorrido no decorrer da minha vida. Meu pai havia se sacrificado pelo clã, eu havia sido definido como protetor da herdeira e-

Ah, a herdeira.

Ela era, ao mesmo tempo, um ponto de luz e escuridão. Afinal, ela não queria o trono da família, mas ela seria obrigada. Eu não queria a servir e proteger feito um cão domesticado, mas eu fui obrigado... Simplesmente por causa da sua existência. Mas se não fosse exatamente ela, seriam outros, talvez até piores. Porém, mesmo assim, mesmo ela sendo demasiadamente inocente, eu a odiava.

- Neji-nii-san? – A voz tímida veio do outro lado da porta.

Saí do banheiro localizado no interior do quarto e fui com passos cansados em direção a porta, desejando que não estivesse tão mal quanto o reflexo que havia visto. Os resquícios da última missão, junto com uma bateria exaustiva de treinos, haviam quase me tornado num zumbi. Abri a porta e olhei para a garota à minha frente, notando uma sacola plástica branca com as alças enroladas nos dedos.

- Sim, Hinata-sama?

Ela corou e lutou um pouco com as próprias palavras, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes. Até que suspirou e simplesmente estendeu o braço, indicando que era pra aceitar a sacola. E eu, com a sobrancelha erguida, aceitei.

- Soube que você veio ferido da última missão... Espero que melhore – Sussurrou e assim como veio, repentinamente, correu de volta para seu aposento.

Com uma sutil curiosidade, desenrolei o nó e encontrei diversos produtos de enfermagem. Realmente, praticamente todos seriam úteis, mas eu continuava sem entender a Hyuuga. Eu a maltratava, era ríspido e quase a havia feito chegar à linha da morte quando éramos novos e, ainda assim, ela continuava preocupada comigo. Assim como fazia com todos ao seu redor, como se eu nunca tivesse lhe feito mal algum. Essas atitudes causavam uma interferência e quase uma microfonia na minha mente.

Era mais um motivo pelo qual a odiava.

Fui em direção ao banheiro novamente, dessa vez com uma gaze banhada a soro em mãos. Limpei e enfaixei todos os ferimentos superficiais que havia feito o médico no hospital de Konoha ignorar, uma vez que queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Já bastava o ataque inimigo que havia me mandado pra lá e só não havia atravessado meu estômago por causa do byakugan. Ao terminar todos os procedimentos, desejava apenas um descanso.

Acho que na próxima vez que Tsunade me escalar para missões de alto nível como essa, não sei se ficarei honrado ou irei deixar escapar um sorriso irônico.

oOoOoO

Olhei pro relógio e só pude me censurar mentalmente por ter dormido tanto tempo, uma vez que quando havia voltado pra mansão ainda era de manhã e agora já estava quase na hora da janta. Mas talvez fosse apenas um aviso do meu corpo desgastado, uma reclamação dos exercícios intensos. Abri a pequena janela, que sequer havia notado que havia deixado fechada, e notei que o céu já estava escurecendo e nesse tempo todo não havia me alimentado. Então suspirei e tentei me tornar o mais apresentável possível enquanto me dirigia em direção á saída do quarto.

Ao chegar à cozinha, não fiz questão nem de pôr um pé para dentro do cômodo. Hinata estava sentada na última cadeira da mesa de jantar, concentrada num pequeno copo com uma colher dentro.

- Pode entrar, Neji-nii-san – Ela falou, mas não olhou nos meus olhos.

Ainda não podia compreender de onde essa garota poderia tirar tanta vergonha para coisas mínimas.

Sem relutar, entrei no cômodo e fui abrindo alguns armários enquanto procurava qualquer coisa que me alimentasse, já que não havia nenhum empregado nos redores para preparar algo.

Empregados da bunke.

Isso tudo era tão hipócrita.

Mas deixei os pensamentos pra depois, meu físico precisava de mais atenção. Acabei não encontrando nada além de algumas massas que não estavam preparadas e eu não fazia mínima ideia de como fazê-las. Quando já estava dando meia volta com uma expressão desgostosa por ter que recorrer a barraca de lámen, a voz tímida se fez presente novamente.

- G-gosta de morangos?

Virei e vi que Hinata ainda estava segurando o copo, a franja cobrindo parte do rosto. Então realmente prestei atenção no que ela estava segurando e notei que era sorvete de morango com pedaços da mesma fruta misturados.

Eu sempre odiei coisas doces.

Mas nunca havia experimentado morangos e, pelo que me parecia, eles não deveriam ter sabor enjoativo. Cruzei os braços, olhando para a herdeira Hyuuga e ela pareceu notar a minha espera. Saiu com alguns passos desajeitados e foi cortando os pedaços dos morangos que estavam num refratário perto da pia. Assim que terminou, juntando tudo em outro copo, entregou pra mim da mesma forma que havia feito com a sacola de manhã.

A diferença é que havia um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Retirei-me do local, andando de volta para meu quarto. Queria ficar mais um tempo sozinho e poder apreciar o silêncio, talvez até fizesse um pequeno treino de concentração posteriormente. Abri a porta e sentei na cama de forma desleixada enquanto pegava a colher e levava uma parte do sorvete à boca. Realmente, não era algo a ser desprezado. Agora poderia apreciar, além do silêncio, o gosto gélido de morangos, que seria meu jantar, enquanto me veio em mente o pequeno sorriso _dela_. Era mais uma coisa pra lista de coisas que Hyuuga Hinata me fazia odiar. Sorrisos doces. Porque o de mais ninguém me deixava constrangido, exatamente no estado de vergonha que odeio ficar.

Só o dela.

OoOoOoOo

Poderia lembrar do início daquele dia como todos os habituais, porém seria apenas o início. O meio e o fim faziam meus pelos eriçarem e meus olhos se tornarem vidrados. Mas começou enquanto eu acordava com certa relutância e sonolência por conta do frio e me dirigia à janela, assim como todas as outras vezes. Surpreendi-me ao ver neve espalhada pela entrada da mansão, assim como nas árvores e no parapeito. Havia se passado uma semana desde que o frio extremamente atípico da vila se instalou e raramente oscilava, deixando o calor voltar. Bem, eu raramente fazia isso, e jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas havia voltado atrás na minha última decisão. Aquela sobre questionar quando a Hokage me mandasse para missões.

Eu aceitaria até ir pro inferno de bom agrado com tamanho tédio que estava sentindo.

Hinata não estava em casa desde o fim do dia anterior. Não estava questionando onde ela estava, até porque não havia recebido ordem alguma para procurá-la, o que poderia significar que estava em missão. Sem sua presença, porém, minha função era completamente dispensada, pois não havia quem treinar, quem censurar ao fazer algo errado, não havia mais nada já que toda minha existência era voltada pra ela e o time 9. E este último havia feito questão de declarar-se um rebanho de inúteis liderados pelo Gai falando algo sobre descanso da juventude, logo após aquela infeliz última missão. No final de tudo, até Lee abriu mão das lutas por um tempo, pra fazer algo que pouco me interessa junto com seu sensei.

Mas, quando eu havia dito que aceitaria até missões de alto nível para poder me distrair com algo, não esperava que um ANBU surgisse de uma fumaça branca com um pergaminho em mãos. Não desejava sua presença, uma vez que eles só traziam comunicados que eram, em sua maioria, ruins. E assim foi.

Hiashi arrastou as portas do dojo onde se encontrava no momento, caminhando em direção ao ANBU com sua melhor expressão de indiferença. No entanto, eu o conhecia o suficiente para considerar sua testa franzida como um sinal de nervosismo. Ele parou em frente ao representante do esquadrão, dando um sinal qualquer de cumprimento para que se manifestasse. E assim o fez.

- Hyuuga Hiashi, sua herdeira, Hyuuga Hinata, está no hospital de konoha em estado grave. A Hokage pede que me acompanhe para que possa obter mais detalhes.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para sua testa se tornar mais franzida e, além disso, seus lábios se comprimirem. Seus passos firmes acompanharam o ANBU, saindo dos portões.

Depois disso, não vi mais nada.

Ou talvez simplesmente não quisesse ver. Eu apenas retornei para meu aposento, ignorando minha intuição alertando algo ruim em relação à cena que havia presenciado. E, após um dia que se arrastava com horas que nunca passavam, pude finalmente me recorrer ao sono. Só não esperava que o mesmo não viesse.

OoOoOoOo

Dizem que a madrugada tem um poder inexplicável sobre quem está acordado nesse horário. Algumas pessoas pensam e chegam à conclusões brilhantes, outros falam coisas que sequer cogitariam expressar na vida. E, dentre todos esses tipos, estava eu, com minha cara com certeza pouco apresentável, parado em frente a um hospital. Nunca conheci minha mãe para que me ensinasse algo sobre a vida, mas as frases populares dizem que talvez seja melhor se arrepender de algo feito por impulso do que se lamentar por nunca ter feito. Isso soava tão idiota pra mim que agora estava provando do próprio veneno.

Não foi preciso uma identificação para que a enfermeira soubesse que era um Hyuuga, a enfermeira logo notou por conta dos olhos que possuía e se apressou em me guiar.

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home_

Era uma sala isolada, seu corpo frágil estirado na cama não podia receber visitas por conta da falta de defesas. Foi o que a funcionária me disse, mesmo não sendo exatamente com essas palavras. Não queria saber o que ela tinha. Não queria me preocupar. Não queria me despedir do ser indecifrável para alguém considerado gênio. Céus, eu sequer deveria estar ali. Havia um vidro, por onde podia ver sua expressão cansada, seu rosto virado para mim como se pudesse me ver. E quando aquele sorriso gentil se formou nos seus lábios roxos, eu soube que não era apenas impressão, ela sabia da minha presença. Então, como se aquilo fosse um sinal, um som agudo veio do aparelho ao seu lado. O som era contínuo e eu sabia o que significava. Mesmo assim me mantive imóvel.

No dia seguinte, eu vi pela primeira vez na vida Hiashi derramar uma lágrima. Apenas uma, porém ainda era lágrima. Um bilhete foi encaminhado pra mim, disseram que havia encontrado embaixo do travesseiro dela e continha meu nome no verso. Olhei através da janela, observando o sol que havia voltado para a vila.

Hyuuga Hinata havia me ensinado a odiar muitas coisas, mesmo sem ter conhecimento de nenhuma delas. Odiar ela própria, a família principal, neve, morangos, sorrisos inocentes e timidez. Mas também me ensinou a odiar sentir saudade e isso se tornou meu carma... Porque é tudo que sinto até hoje.

Nunca mais houve na Vila Oculta da Folha um dia com neve.

E o bilhete eu escondia com todas as minhas forças possíveis e me lembrava da sua caligrafia perfeita quando estava distraído.

_People die, but real love is forever._

* * *

><p>Oi :3<p>

Primeirona fanfic postada de Naruto ❤ A música é Even In Death (Evanescence). Espero que tenha agradado._ Kisuu!  
><em>


End file.
